


Should've Seen It Coming

by drellatheblackrose



Category: Vocaloid
Genre: F/M, Imagine your OTP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-09
Updated: 2015-08-09
Packaged: 2018-04-13 20:57:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4537053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/drellatheblackrose/pseuds/drellatheblackrose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Inspired by the tumblr prompt: imagine your OTP going hiking and Muse A twists their ankle halfway through, so Muse B has to carry them, bridal style, all the way back. [Kaito x Meiko]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Should've Seen It Coming

**Author's Note:**

> As the summary says, it's inspired by a prompt that I found on tumblr. I can't remember which blog, I'm sorry.  
> KaiMei is the holy ship honestly. And we all need a little bg shipper!Miku once in a while, don't we?

"I can't believe you did this to yourself."

A sniffle.

"I can't believe that  _I_  have to carry you like this  _all the way back home_."

A shrug.

"Don't give me that, you idiot. You do realize that we're never going hiking again, right?"

A nod.

"You don't seem to be too upset about this whole situation."

Another shrug. And then another sniffle, and a wince when he bounces in her arms when her arm touches his ankle a little too hard.

"Why are you so quiet?"

Kaito shrugs again, and his lack of words is really starting to ruffle Meiko's feathers. Kaito is a normally talkative person. He always seems to have plenty of things to say, whether they're stupid or not. And he never has any problem sharing them. He's basically got no filter, although he can be silenced easily - usually through a sharp glare or something similar, and it's usually Meiko who does the silencing.

So, for once, Meiko wishes he would open his mouth and say something stupid. His silence is unusual and weird and Meiko just plain doesn't like it. But, even Kaito's usual lack of a filter won't help them out here. So, with a shrug (a mental one, at least, as in her position she really can't), and continues carrying the klutz back home.

From the insistence of one Miku Hatsune, they had gone on a hike. And the blue-haired idiot had fallen over and twisted his ankle. Unable to finish the hike, and unable to walk - well, more like, unable to get up, really - Kaito had needed Meiko's assistance. When Meiko picked him up to carry him home, though, he seemed to latch onto her much more affectionately than usual. Meiko hadn't paid it much mind, Kaito was normally a very affectionate person - and he especially had no qualms in showing affection towards Meiko, even if, sometimes, it was unwarranted.

Since there hadn't been anyone on the road when they had been hiking up it, Meiko assumed that there still wouldn't be anyone on their way down, so it seemed that she had to carry him like this all the way home. It frustrated her, because Kaito was sort of heavy, and she didn't have the medical supplies she needed to patch up his ankle, but at the same time, she was sort of glad there was no one around. It made her carrying him bridal style down a simple path look less strange.

In retrospect, Meiko and Kaito really shouldn't have gone hiking. Or, really, Meiko shouldn't have gone alone with Kaito. They - and basically everyone else - knew that Kaito was pretty klutzy, and often got himself into situations of misfortune. So, something like this really wasn't surprising. In fact, Meiko probably should have seen it coming, so it's (again) not a surprise when she's actually a little angry with herself.

At Kaito's wince from the slightest tap of Meiko's arm brushing against his ankle, the brunette woman gets even more worried. It already looks pretty bad, and if even just a little tap hurts it, it's clearly a lot worse then she first thought. Meiko can't wait to get home so she can patch him up. She sort of feels like wrapping him in bubble wrap, because then maybe he'd stop hurting himself so much and quit making her worry. They aren't too far, which is great, because Meiko's arms are starting to hurt.

Later, when they do get home, Miku snaps a few pictures of their position, and even recorded Meiko fixing up Kaito's ankle. When Kaito gives her a kiss on the cheeks as thanks, and Meiko blushes and grumpily accepts it, Miku has to stifle her squeals.

Finally, her plan is working.


End file.
